Changes
by Niki Tittle
Summary: AU/One-Shot. Takes place after the Sailor Stars series. Usagi is now 25 and been in a relationship with the love of her life for six years now. Its their anniversary and some big changes are happening in her life.


**Changes**

Her hand touched the mirror on the wall; fingertips brushing across its surface as she moved through the bedroom from the bathroom. Soft steps sinking into the plush white carpet of the flooring, the white of the carpet almost glowing from the dim light of the lit candles that littered just about every surface that they could sit upon.

 _Tonight's the night, I just know it is..._ Came a single thought into the mind of the young woman. Pale pink fingernails dragged across the wooden door that opened to the closet and grabbed the door handle; long strands of hair moving slightly as the door caused a light movement of air when it was opened. Deep ocean blue eyes would peer into the closet, running over the various clothing that was hanging up before stopping on a dress. Hands moved towards the hanger, pulling the dress out of the closet and shutting the door.

Doing a small spin on the tips of her toes and dress held tightly to her body, she made her way to the bed and laid the dress down on the white and pink bedding. A hushed giggle escaped pale pink glossy lips as the woman moved to the vanity that was stationed across from the bed and placed herself down in the seat, seeing her features reflected back at her from the mirror. Lips curved up into a smile as she looked upon herself.

She had grown so much over the years, no longer was she the string bean, accident prone, over eater... No, she was now a woman of twenty-five, university educated, independent, and had the curves in all the right places. Sure, things in her teenage years didn't go the way she planned. Who knew she was going to become the savior of the universe so many times before her nineteenth birthday? Who would have thought that on her sixteenth birthday she would find her real true love that was not the man she thought it would be? Who knew that the future she saw and knew when she was fourteen would never happen? No one. No one knew, no one knew that destiny changes with each action that we make on a daily bases. the That trip to the future, it never happened in her future selves past. There's one change to the future and every villain that came afterwards was another change, and another until that future she saw, was no longer the future they were going to have.

At twenty-five, she had gained so much more than what was offered to her at fourteen. A sigh escaped those glossy lips, slender fingers moving up to the long silver white hair and began doing her hair up just right, into her signature style of a bun on either side of the top of her head with long locks flowing freely after the buns became the perfect size. Turning her head from side to side and checking her work in the mirror for any loose hairs, she also rechecked her makeup that she had placed on while in the bathroom. Light concealer, powder and blush made her skin seem to glow in a healthy blemish free appearance as her eye shadow in tones of brown and creams highlighted her blue eyes, making them stand out.

Reaching into the small jewelry box that rested on the vanity, fingers pulled out a small delicate gold chain with a tear drop shaped diamond pendant that would rest just above the valley of her breasts once on.

 _*flash back*_

 _Dinner had been such a lovely time, the restaurant was cozy and romantic. The lights were dimmed to set the theme and boy did it. Sitting at a table for two, set back in the corner was a couple celebrating their two year anniversary. The man wore black dress pants and a long sleeve dress shirt in his favorite shade of red, leaving the top two buttons undone and a loose black tie hanging around the collar of the shirt. A smirk appeared on his lips as he watched his date read her menu; dark locks falling into midnight blue eyes._

 _The woman in front of him meant the world to him, she captured his heart from the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. Sure, at the time she was with another, but it had never stopped him from seeking her friendship and in time, her heart. They had endured so much together and on their own, knowing each others struggles and victories. He had loved her so much and when she had finally came to his apartment when he came back, hair and clothes soaked with rain, cheeks flushed from running and lips parted as she breathed from being slightly winded, his world seemed to drop into his stomach. Had something happened?_

 _"Seiya..." His name coming from her mouth, it was the sweetest sound in the world to his ears._

 _"Odango? What's wrong, what happ-" but the Starlight was cut off as the woman in front of him threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him._

 _"Seiya, I love you..."_

 _Smiling, he looked once again at his date as she set her menu down. "Odango.. I got you something to celebrate these wonderful two years we have spent together." He said, moving a small black box across the table to her. Usagi's smile widened as she took the offered box and began pulling the ribbon bow off the box and pulled the top off, revealing the most gorgeous diamond necklace inside. "Happy anniversary, my love."_

 _*End flash back*_

Seiya was nervous, his palms sticky with sweat as he stood outside the door to the love of his life's apartment. Hands wipped down his black slacks, hitting an object that protruded from inside his right pocket, which caused him to smile through his nervousness. She was the one, his heart and soul lived for her, beat for her... yearned for her. Being with her for these past six years had been the best thing to ever happen to him and now he wanted just a tad more. His right hand moved up, knocking on the door; sure he had a key of his own to her apartment, but he had never used it, always insisting on knocking and waiting for her to answer just so he could see her face being revealed from behind the door. As the door slowly opened, her face appeared, causing them both to smile.

"Always the gentleman, hm?" She said, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You know me all too well, Odango." He replied, stepping into the apartment once she moved to the side, letting him in.

"That I do..." She said, closing the door once he was inside. Turning around, she faced her lover, giving him a smile and watching his eyes travel over her attire. She was dressed in a light pink sleeveless cocktail dress that ended just above her knees. The dress fanned out around her hips and thighs while the top hugged her chest just right.

Seiya took a step towards her, hand reaching out and caressing the side of her neck before moving down and touching the necklace that he had given her during one of their anniversaries before moving his hand across her shoulder and down her arm til he reached her hand, fingers entangling themselves with hers.

"You look beautiful tonight, new dress?" He asked, giving her a small spin, smiling as the dress puffed up slightly, catching the air from the spin. As the spin ended, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, this old thing?" She smiled up at him, hands coming to rest upon his chest. "Yeah, I bought it last week."

"Well, it looks beautiful on you." He told her, leaning his head down and placing a light kiss to her lips. "Before we go to dinner, I need to talk to you first." Letting go of her and taking one of her hands, he lead her over to the middle of the living room. Releasing her hand, he would sigh and rub his face slightly.

"Seiya, whats the matter?" She asked, moving her hands towards him, almost as if she would comfort him somehow, but he just backed up a few paces. Sighing, he looked at the floor and then dropped to one knee as his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white box.

A small gasp escaped her lips, hands moving to cover her mouth. _I was right!_ she thought to herself, smiling now behind her hands.

"Odang- Usagi... We have been together for so long... Not just as a couple, but as friends and Scouts. We've fought hard against everything that came to tear this planet apart, to take something from us, even through death. I vowed to always remain by your side and protect you when I came back, told you that you were my one and only Princess and that I serve only you. I have kept my word and you rewarded me with such kindness, understanding, and love." As he spoke, he reached up, taking her hands into his own, looking up into her ocean blue eyes and smiled. "These past six years of being together in a relationship, I would never forget or regret. You have become someone I look up to, admire, and love so much, sometimes I wonder if my heart would ever give out from how full it is."

Letting her hands go, he picked up the box he had set on the floor before he started his speech and opened it. Within the white box was a georgous gold engagement ring that seemed to house the biggest diamond she had ever seen before and what made it so different was that the diamond was actually a pale pink color. Her favorite color.

"Usagi, will you do me the honor of accepting this ring as a token of my love and become my wife?" Slipping the ring out of the box, he reached for her hand, slipping the ring onto her finger. Perfect fit.

Tears welled up in her eyes as her legs gave out from under her and she landed on her knees in front of him. Moving her hands to his face, she nodded her head, a couple tears falling from her eyes and leaving trails down her cheeks. "Yes Seiya, yes I will marry you!" Pulling his head down slightly, she captured his lips in a powerful kiss.

Off on the other side of the room, light seemed to filter into the living room from the outside, making it seem as if the sun was coming up. Outside the window, the moon seemed to glow brighter as if a change was taking place. Who knows, many new and wonderful changes have already started and together they will take on anything new that comes their way.

 **AN:** Hope you all enjoyed this little story!


End file.
